1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a feedthrough capacitor array.
2. Related Background Art
A well-known feedthrough capacitor array is one having an element body, a plurality of signal internal electrodes arranged to penetrate the element body in order to be connected to signal lines, and a ground internal electrode to be connected to the ground, and functioning as a noise filter. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 11-97291 discloses the feedthrough capacitor array in a configuration in which a plurality of ceramic layers with signal internal electrodes of line shape and a plurality of ceramic layers with ground internal electrodes are alternately laminated.